


The Foxhole Chat

by Stix_n_Stones



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Multi, My first posted work, Texting, pure beans, rated for language, sorry if ooc, who swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stix_n_Stones/pseuds/Stix_n_Stones
Summary: Neil: I'll be there in five minutesAndrew: No he won'tNeil: Yes I willNeil: No I won'tAndrew: The idiot got the fluKevin starts a group chat to find out why he's the only one at practice but it takes him way too long to find out because no one can stay on topic





	The Foxhole Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Neil- Josten_N  
> Andrew- Junkysexual  
> Aaron- Thing2  
> Nicky- Thing1  
> Kevin- MayDay  
> Allison- PerfectlyGoodInfluence  
> Renee- Bless  
> Matt- Sk8rBoy  
> Dan- BreadWinner

**_MayDay_ ** _created a new group_ **Get You’re Asses To Practice**

 **_MayDay_ ** _added_ **_Josten_N_ ** _,_ **_Junkysexual_** _,_ **_Thing1_ ** _,_ **_Thing2_ ** _,_ **_PerfectlyGoodInfluence_ ** _,_ **_Bless_ ** _,_ **_Sk8rBoy_ ** _, and_ **_BreadWinner_ **

  


**MayDay:** Practice started ten minutes ago, where the hell are you all?

 **Thing2:** *your

 **BreadWinner:** *your

 **Thing1:** ******your

 **Sk8rBoy:** **your

 **Bless:** *your

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** wtf is that a comma and an un-ironic capital letter??

 **MayDay:** This doesn’t answer my question.

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** fucking look at it

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** its so stupid looking

 **Josten_N:** i’ll be there in five minutes

 **Junkysexual:**  no he wont

 **Josten_N:** yes I will

 **Josten_N:** no I won’t

 **Thing1:** tf is going on over there?

 **Junkysexual:** the idiot has the flu

 **Thing2:** RIA Neil

 **Sk8rBoy:** oh no! ill bring you some soup later

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** ria?

 **Thing2:** Rest In Agony

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** ah

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** clever

 **Thing2:** Thanks I try

 **Josten_N:** actually it’s just a head cold

 **Sk8rBoy:** why are you still here and not resting?

 **BreadWinner:** Andrew take his phone away and make him sleep

 **Junkysexual:** no

 **BreadWinner:** well it was worth a try

 **MayDay:** Why are y’all still not here?

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** ha

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** y’all

 **Bless:** Allison it’s not nice to make fun of people’s dialects

 **MayDay:** Neil, a cold isn’t an excuse.

 **Bless:** Nevermind, make fun of him all you like

 **Thing1:** kevin fix the fucking group chat name it wont let me

 **Thing1:** kevin

 **Thing1:** kevin

 **Thing1:** kevin

 **Thing1:** kevin

 **Thing1:** kev

 **Thing1:** kev

 **Thing1:** kev

 **Thing1:** kev

 **Thing1:** kev

 **Thing1:** kev

 **Junkysexual:** shut up

 **_Junkysexual:_ ** _changed the group to_ **_Fuck Off_ **

**Thing1:** WHY CAN ANDREW CHANGE IT BUT I CANT

 **Junkysexual:** because i’m not an idiot

 **MayDay:** Nobody has told me why you aren’t at practice yet.

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** and we never will

 **BreadWinner:** except for Neil

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** except for neil

 **MayDay:** As was said earlier, sickness is no excuse.

 **Sk8rBoy:** sickness is totally an excuse??!?

 **Josten_N:** ill mak it thre eventualy

 **Josten_N:** just gtta rmy crawl m way there

 **BreadWinner:** ?????

 **Junkysexual:** (video of neil slowly dragging himself to the door on his stomach)

 **BreadWinner:** OH

 **Junkysexual:** he refused to admit he’s dehydrated and fell down when he tried to stand

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** should we bring him to the doctor??

 **Thing2:** Nah just get some fluids in him

 **Thing2:** Unless he gets a fever over 104 or he has a fever more than two days

 **Junkysexual:** he’s at 101

 **Thing2:** He’ll live

 **Sk8rBoy:** i made soup i’m coming to get him

 **BreadWinner:** (picture of matt spoon feeding a grumpy, rumpled neil)

 **Bless:** How cute

 **Thing1:** AWWWWWWWWWW

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** feel better soon bb

 **MayDay:** Fine, Neil can be excused just for today. Everyone else, you have five minutes before I send coach after you.

 **Thing1:** so is anyone going to tell him

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** nah

 **Thing2:** Not my problem

 **Bless:** Coach gave us the day off for rest and recovery

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** way to ruin it

 **MayDay:** If this were true, he would have told me.

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** he did you just weren’t paying attention

 **MayDay:** FUCK

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** holy shit improper grammer

 **MayDay:** FUCK YOU

 **MayDay:** IVE BEEN HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR WAITING

 **Thing2:** Sucks to be you

 **MayDay:** It really does, thanks for recognizing my struggle Aaron.

 **Thing2:** Was that sarcasm?

 **MayDay:** WTF DO YOU THINK

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** i dont remember asking for your tude

 **Thing1:** whats a tude

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** attitude

 **Thing1:** damn even im not that lazy of a speller

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** you type like a chipmunk on molly

 **Thing2:** facts

 **Thing1:** fuck yall

 **Thing1:** the amount of fucking effort

 **Thing1:** and care

 **Thing1:** i put in to each text

 **Thing1:** is more than youve experienced in your entire life

 **Thing1:** just because youre jealous im in an emotionally stable relationship

 **Thing1:** does not give you permission to drag on me

 **Thing1:** i understand your life hasnt been great heck none of our lives have been the best but to go as far as the call me a chipmunk on drugs is crossing three too many lines im an intellectual with more knowledge of how much goes into making the perfect text in my pinky finger alone than you have in your entire body i mean seriously why is the first drug you thought of molly fucking no one thinks of molly first you probably had to google search that cause people to be hyper then scrolled down until you found a link that had molly in it because you were too lazy to click on any of the other links heck you probably didnt even use google because you are such an idiot you probably used some shit like bing or something and in conclusion fuck you

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** point

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** prooven

 **Thing1:** DAMN IT

 **_Thing2_ ** _has left the group_

 **Thing1:** we can leave??

 **_Bless_ ** _added_ **_Thing2_ ** _to the group_

 **Bless:** No, you can’t

 **Thing1:** ok

 **Thing2:** I swear to god if you blow my phone up like that again I /will/ throw it off a bridge and make you pay for it

 **Thing1:** noted and ignored

 **MayDay:** Matt, come get this pathetic excuse of a human.

 **Sk8rBoy:** just walk back it’s not that far

 **MayDay:** I meant Neil.

 **Sk8rBoy:** I just put him to bed??

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** you really think hed stay there?

 **Junkysexual:** welcome to my world

 **BreadWinner:** I’m already there

 **Sk8rBoy:** how’d you get there so fast

 **BreadWinner:** I stole your truck

 **Sk8rBoy:** I got that far but it still should have taken you a good minute or two

 **BreadWinner:** I watched him attempt to sneak out so I followed him

 **Josten_N:** If I was sneaking you wouldn’t have seen me

 **BreadWinner:** ok buddy whatever you say

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** why are you texting each other if youre together

 **BreadWinner:** he went inside

 **Josten_N:** I’m inside

 **BreadWinner:** it’s too cold to get out of the truck so I’m waiting for Kevin to bring him out

 **Thing2:** It’s sixty-five degrees?

 **BreadWinner:** too

 **BreadWinner:** cold

 **Thing2:** Too cold, got it

 **Josten_N:** HELP IM BEING KIDNAPPED

 **Josten_N:** ANDREW SAVE ME

 **Junkysexual:** i already told you not to come crying to me when someone broke your face

 **Junkysexual:** that extends to kidnappings too

 **Junkysexual:** so my hands are tied

 **Junkysexual:** figure it out

 **Josten_N:** I’ll put your candy on the top shelf

 **Junkysexual:** like you can even reach that high

 **Josten_N:** I’ll have Matt put your candy on the top shelf

 **Sk8rBoy:** no thanks i choose life

 **Josten_N:** I’ll throw out your ice cream

 **Junkysexual:** we no longer have a trash can

 **BreadWinner:** SOMETHING JUST FELL FROM THE WINDOW TO A DORM ON OUR FLOOR

 **Josten_N:** You win this round

 **Junkysexual:** i win every round

 **Bless:** No you don’t

 **Junkysexual:** shut up

 **Bless:** I’ll take it into consideration

 **Josten_N:** Renee he’s bullying me

 **Bless:** For good reason

 **Josten_N:** Why is everyone against me

 **Thing1:** </3

 **Sk8rBoy:** im not against you!!i just think you should rest so you can feel better and be back to your one true love faster

 **Josten_N:** Whoa whoa whoa

 **Josten_N:** Andrew might have been a little jokingly mean to me a second ago but he isn’t leaving me because I’m sick

 **Sk8rBoy:** AWWWWWWW i was talking about exy but that is so cute!!!!!!!!

 **PerfectlyGoodInfluence:** AWWW

 **Thing1:** THAT WAS SO ADORABLE

 **Thing1:** andrew isin no wsy adorablea nd i will nt talk about nEil in a way that makes gim uncomfortabl

 **Bless:** Stop threatening innocent people with my knives

 **Junkysexual:** make me

 **Bless:** .

 **Junkysexual:** ok


End file.
